ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
'Mandrake' Garth Kidd
Garth Kidd is a professional wrestler from Newry, County Down, Northern Ireland, more prominently known by his ring name Mandrake. Mandrake wrestles mostly for Irish Whip Wrestling where he reigns as the current IWW International Heavyweight Champion. Mandrake has also worked in several promotions in the UK including 1pw. He is also an accomplished martial artist who holds a 2nd degree black belt in taekwondo and is a qualified instructor in it. In 2002 he won the won 1st place in the world taekwon championship in Miami, Florida. He is also the longest reigning Irish Whip Wrestling Champion in history and has defeated 9 former WWE superstars throughout his wrestling career. Professsional Wrestling Career Irish Whip Wrestling (2006-present) *'2006' Mandrake initially began his wrestling training with Alex Shane in the FWA Academy. From there he progressed to Irish Whip Wrestling where he trained under the likes of Bingo Ballance, The Ballymun Bruiser and Bam Katrazz. After several months of training Mandrake debuted at IWW Gymwars 12 in a losing effort against Bam Katrazz. At the next Gym Wars he wrestled one of the biggest stars in the company at the time in Mad Man Manson. Mad Man Manson got the victory. From there found himself entered in the 2006 King Of The Gym Tournament. He smashed through Space Cadet in the quarter finals, Ryan Regan in the semi-finals before ultimately losing to Wayne Daly in the finals in October 2006. A few months later, Mandrake would again wrestle and lose to Wayne Daly in Neilstown in November of that year. Mandrake shook Daly's hand afterwards. Mandrake closed out with a loss to Vic Viper in Lucan in December. *'2007' At the IWW 2007 Supershow in Donnycarney Mandrake finally avenged his previous losses to Wayne Daly with a pinfall victory over the Mullingar native. At the next major event Global Impact Mandrake faced the first great challenge of his career. On that night he stepped into the ring with former GHC Heavyweight Champion Takeshi Rikio and former WWE superstar Kid Kash in triple threat match. The match was won by Kid Kash after he hit his Money Maker piledriver in Mandrake. In September 2007 Mandake received his first title opportunity against IWW International Heavyweight Champion Vic Viper. Mandrake won the match by DQ. Mandrake received several more title opportunity throughout the rest of the year most notably in Mandrake's hometown of Newry. That match took place during IWW 5th anniversary tour in October 2007. *'2008' In 2008, Mandrake continued chasing the IWW International Heavyweight Championship. On March 14, 2008 Mandrake finally won the championship by winning a triple threat match against IWW International Heavyweight Championship Vic Viper and former WWE superstar Eugene. Following the match former WWE Tag Team Champion Rene Dupree hit the ring and demanded the first title shot from Mandrake. Later that night Mandrake successfully defeated Rene Dupree. Over the next few months Mandrake defended the against some of the top guys on the Irish wrestling scene such as La Warren, Bingo Ballance. On June 14, Mandrake defeated current TNA wrestler Sheik Abdul Bashir in the main event of IWW's biggest ever event which was held at ESB National Basketball Arena in Tallaght, Dublin. From there, Mandrake engaged in a series of matches against Former WWE Superstar Doug Basham through June and July. Basham took Mandrake to the limit in these matches and on few occasions it looked like Basham would walk away champion. But Mandrake persevered and came out the winner on each occasion. Also during them months Mandrake pinned ECW Icon Balls Mahoney. On August 15 Mandrake won the 1st Danno Mahony Memorial Tournament. He defeated The Ballymun Bruiser in the semi-finals and La Warren in the finals to raise the trophy. Mandrake continued his winning ways for the rest of 2008 defending the title against all comers including former champion Vic Viper,La Warren,Conor Hurley and Pro Wrestling NOAH star Bobby Fish. *'2009' After knocking back the challenge of Conor Hurley again in January 2009, Mandrake rekindled his feud with Doug Basham which they then put aside when the duo of La Warren and Conor Hurley interfered in their Last Man Standing Match in Lucan in February. Doug and Mandrake gained a measure of revenge later that night when they beat Warren and Hurley in a tag match. Also in February Mandrake defeated another former WWE superstar in the form of former WCW Hardcore Champion Big Vito. Then in March, he resumed his feud with Doug Basham mostly in 2 out 3 fall matches with Mandrake coming out victorious. During April Mandrake faced a new challenge in the form of rising UK star Joel Redman. They engaged in a series of Ireland Vs England matches for the title with Mandrake coming out the better man every time. Around mid-May 2009 Mandrake achieved a milestone in his by becoming the longest reigning International Heavyweight Champion in the history of Irish Whip Wrestling. However Mandrake had little time to celebrate this as the next challenger to his crown came in the form of the monstrous Kevin Thorn. Despite the size difference, Mandrake held his own and pinned the former New Breed member in matches all around the country. Throughout July, rising star The Supermodel took the fight to Mandrake in championship matches. Even though he used every dirty trick in the book, The Supermodel failed to dethroning Mandrake. In October 2009, Mandrake wrestled on IWW's 4 day tour of Dublin. On the tour he successfully defended his IWW Championship against Angus J. Rotanda and The Supermodel. Other Promotions 1pw On June 20, 2008, Mandrake made his 1pw debut at their Underground X show. He lost to Gary Player on the show in a non-title match. Celtic Wrestling On Friday March 28, 2008, Mandrake made his debut for Celtic Wrestling in Wales. On the show he successfully defended the IWW International Heavyweight Championship against Andy Boy Simmonz. Mandrake later returned to Wales in July 2009 to wrestle for former Celtic Wrestling's alumni Matt Vaughn's new promotion. Mandrake lost to Big Red Jenkins on the night. TV and Film In 2001, Mandrake appeared on Television Station UTV for sporting achievements. In 2002, Mandrake starred in Martial Arts Short Film Match. In 2004, Mandrake auditioned for and received a part on the Sky One reality TV show Fight School. The show however was cancelled due to the SARS outbreak. Martial Arts accomplishments 1995 2nd Place Northern Ireland Taekwon Do Championships Free Fighting (Armagh City, Northern Ireland) 1996 1st Place Northern Ireland Taekwon Do Championships Free Fighting (Armagh City, Northern Ireland) 1996 1st Place Northern Ireland Taekwon Do Championships Traditional Forms (Armagh City, Northern Ireland) 1996 3rd Place British Taekwondo Council Championships Free Fighting (Kettering England) 1996 3rd Place British Taekwondo Council Championships Traditional Forms (Kettering, England) 1997 2nd Place Northern Ireland Taekwon Do Championships Free Fighting (Armagh City, Northern Ireland) 1997 1st Place Northern Ireland Taekwon Do Championships Free Fighting (Armagh City, Northern Ireland) 1997 2nd Place Best Of The Best Open Martial Arts Competition Free Fighting (Dublin, Republic Of Ireland) 1997 1st Place Best Of The Best Open Martial Arts Competition Traditional Forms (Dublin, Republic Of Ireland) 1997 3rd British Taekwondo Championships Free Fighting (Birmingham, England) 1998 1st Place Northern Ireland Taekwon Do Championships Free Fighting (Newry City, Northern Ireland) 1998 1st Place Northern Ireland Taekwon Do Championships Traditional Forms (Newry City, Northern Ireland) 1998 1st Place Scottish Taekwondo Championships Free Fighting (Glasgow, Scotland) 1998 2nd Place Scottish Taekwondo Championships Traditional Forms (Glasgow Scotland) 1998 1st Place Best Of The Best Open Martial Arts Competition Traditional Forms (Dublin, Republic Of Ireland) 1998 1st Place Best Of The Best Open Martial Arts Competition Free Fighting (Dublin, Republic Of Ireland) 1999 Represented Northern Ireland At The World Open Taekwon Do Championships (Birmingham England) 1999 Represented Northern Ireland At The International Five Nations Teams Competition (Cork, Republic Of Ireland) 1999 2nd European Open Taekwondo Championships (Düsseldorf Germany) 2000 1st Welsh Taekwon Do Championships Free Fighting (Wales) 2000 1st British Taekwon Do Championships Free Fighting (Kettering England) 2001 2nd Place World Open Taekwon Do Championships Forms (Holland) 2001 Quarter Finalist World Open Taekwon Do Championships Free Fighting (Holland) 2001 Represented Northern Ireland In Team Event At World Open Taekwondo Championships (Holland) 2002 1st Place European Taekwon Do Championships (Düsseldorf Germany) 2002 1st Place World Taekwon Do Championships Free Fighting (Miami Florida USA) 2002 2nd Place World Taekwon Do Championships Forms (Miami Florida USA) 2003 Coached And Competited In Inter Club Martial Arts League In Northern Ireland Team Finished 2nd Mandrake has also cross-trained in Judo, Kung Fu, and Kickboxing. In wrestling Finishing Moves *The Devil Driver *Spear *Signature Moves *Standing moonsault *'Nicknames' *"The Black Heart Warrior" *"The Sultan Of Suffering" *"The Prince Of Pain" *"The Mesiah Of Misery" Championships and accomplishments *Irish Whip Wrestling *Irish Whip Wrestling International Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *2008 Dan O'Mahony Memorial Tournament Winner *2006 King Of The Gym Finalist References www.irishwhipwrestling.com Category:Wrestlers